My Tale The Truth About My Vampire Kin
by artanimelover
Summary: Vampires. It's a concept that most can only know the basics of. It's what mortals base their horror flicks and romance novels on.   Just a short One shot of a fifteen year old vampire's heratage, and how she came to be a vampire. Review, please?


1Vampires. It's a concept that most can only know the basics of. It's what mortals base their horror flicks and romance novels on.  
>The very first vampire, a twenty two year old merchant saler from Romania, was a handsome, and cruel mortal.<br>He ...stole the virtue's of as many women as were given to him. Then he left them for dead.  
>He did so with every woman he came across, even strangers traveling through his land. That is how he met The Great Maddelyne, a decedent from our very own Maddy, and a powerful witch.<br>Maddelyne, being angry and heartbroken, cursed Likan and all to come after him. She just managed to utter the curse, when Likan put a spear through her petite heart.

_**" Wrot on by self'sh deeds,**_

_**Punishment det'rmin'd,**_

_**By de hearts ye made to bleed.**_

_**T'rough de lives ye stole,**_

_**I curse ye to a half life,**_

_**Where once ye had a whole.**_

_**Blood shall be ye life,**_

_**and life shall be ye strife,**_

_**strength to be ye weakness,**_

_**Beauty to be ye downfall,**_

_**Intel'g'nce ye ig'n'rence.**_

_**Ye hunt de hours of de night,  
>Watching de moons take flight!<strong>_

_**One mate per life,  
>sleeper of de dawn,<strong>_

_**Killed not by mortal knife!"**_

The curse was unbreakable. But Likan seemed to find it bearable, and after a while, he found himself having... fun. Likan was twenty times stronger than any mortal or beast could ever wish to be! He was handsome, and it seemed to draw everyone's attention. He was faster and able to run faster than even the best horses. Very much so. He didn't even mind having to live on blood, after he figured out what was needed, in fact, he enjoyed it.

One day, while feeding on a human woman in France, a hunter came, forcing the angry Likan to run from her corpse, only, when he went to run, having an unfortunate bout of clumsiness, he bit his lip, dripping a black liquid on the girls wound. The hunter took the girl back into one of the huts, bandaging her wounds, and covering her limp form.

The girl woke hours later, hungry and dissatisfied. She drank the hunter dry and ran.  
>Thus, the first new born vampire, a fledgling, was born. Likan killed her once he found out what had happened. But he found it interesting that she had changed. So he started to next vampire was a mesopotamian. He nearly got himself and Likan killed. The humans brought him down.<p>

The next one was a the wife of a count, in Transylvania. She changed her husband, and then waited until her son became of a certain age and killed him. Thus Count Dracula was born. The pages from Bram Stolkers books were all true. A man named Van Helsing was Dracula's end.

One day, while traveling in France, he came upon the first werewolf ever. A cursed woman named Shaewolf. He coveted her heart, and virtue, before he sicced her husband on her. She was killed.  
>Years past. And I was eventually born in Oregon, 1901. Likan came upon me and stole me from my room one night. He claimed that he found that he could look upon me like the daughter he could never have. He changed me.<p>

One day, while walking the cities of Japan, before it was ever known as Japan, I stumbled upon a little werewolf pup. He was just a baby, his head didn't come past my knee's. His name was Japhair. I treated him like a son after I learned that his parents had been killed by vampires. I loved him like my own.

Until Likan came to visit his "daughter" and found me hanging around the " dirty blood of a wolf!". He killed Japhair. Claiming it was for my own good.  
>I was confused, and I didn't like it.<p>

Forty years ago, while walking the streets of Tokyo Japan, I came across an old woman. She dusted her sidewalk off with a broom and asked me to tea.  
>I bragged to her about what I was, and who changed me. And in turn, she confided that she was, just as japhair was, a werewolf.<p>

She explained to me what Likan did to Shaewolf, all of those years past. Her name, was Shiori. I left her house soon after, not wanting Likan to kill the old woman too,  
>and ran. I fled and I fled. I haven't spoken to Likan since.<br>I suspect I will one day. And that will be the day I kill him. But that, I hope, wont come for a long time.


End file.
